Grey Street
by LadyZenevieva
Summary: Oh look at how she listens. She says nothing of what she thinks. She just goes stumbling through her memories. Staring out on to Grey Street. A song fic about Ginny Weasley.


Grey Street  
  
This is a song fic from Dave Matthews Band's Grey Street. A angst ginny story. WARNING CHARACTER SUICIDE AND CUTTING! Will be a one chapter fic unless uoy want me to continue. I have an idea of how to continue but if you don't like this story well.. Ideas will be welcome though. Disclaimer: everything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's! Oh yeah! English is not my native language so I'm really sorry for all the mistakes.  
  
Song lyric are like this.  
  
Grey Street  
  
A lone figure was standing at the top of the Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts school of wicthcraft and wizardy. A cool wind blew, messing her hair. The first raindrops were falling and a promise of a thunderstorm hung in the air. But she didn't even notice.  
  
Oh look at how she listens. She says nothing of what she thinks. She just goes stumbling through her memories. Staring out on to Grey Street  
  
A joyous laughter reached her ears and she turned around, pulling her fiery red hair out of her eyes as she watched a black haired boy pull a blond girl to the rain. She recognized the handsome boy at once and felt the familiar racking pain shoot through her heart.  
  
She thinks, 'Hey, How did I come to this. I dream myself a thousand times around the world, But I can't get out of this place'  
  
As soon as the pain had come it disappeared. She watched the pair walk back to the school soaked to skin, holding hands and stealing butterflykisses from eachother. They're wet, she though. A frown marred her pale face. It must be raining.  
  
She knew that she should be cold because of the wind and the rain that was pouring at that moment and that she should be furious about the fact that her boyfriend was cheating on her with the blond prefect from Ravenclaw. But she didn't. She didn't feel anything. This had happened too many times that she could bring herself to care anymore.  
  
There's an emptiness inside her. And she'd do anything to fill it in. But all the colors mix together - to grey. And it breaks her heart  
  
At the first time she'd gaught Harry cheating, snogging with Pansy Parkinson at the broomcloset, she had screamed her lungs out at the Great Hall infront of the hole school. She hadn't talked to Harry fot two months until he showed up at the Burrow with forty roses.  
  
She had honestly believed that she could change him. That her love would be enough to turn the famous Boy-Who-Scored into the Man-Who-Married. Everytime after that she always forgave within days.  
  
How she wishes it was different. She prays to God most every night. And though she swears it doesn't listen. There's still a hope in her it might  
  
She had tried to keep Harry's flings a secret, but because of all the publicity every time his and HERS pictures leaving another shady motel room would shoe up at the next Daily Profet. When a lightning stroke near the castle grounds, she shook out of her memories.  
  
She says, 'I pray. But they fall on deaf ears, Am I supposed to take it on myself. To get out of this place'  
  
Her family hadn't been much help. Every time she'd decided to leave Harry her brothers would come and tell her how sorry he was and how this time would be the last. Her mother loved Harry maybe even more than her own sons and refused to even believe the things she accused Harry of. Her father had died on her fifth year at Hogwarts so she was alone in this mess. As always.  
  
There's loneliness inside her.And she'd do anything to fill it in. And though it's red blood bleeding from her now. It feels like cold blue ice in her heart. When all the colors mix together - to grey. And it breaks her heart  
  
Only one person in her entire life had told her otherwise. Draco Malfoy. After Harry's first affair he ha written to her simply saying that she should hex "Potty" to the lower levels of hell. Although when confronted Darco denied even sending the letter.  
  
There's a stranger speaks outside her door. Says take what you can from your dreams. Make them as real as anything. It'd take the work out of the courage  
  
She had red the letter hunreds of times trying to understand why Malfoy of all people would write a letter like that. You could expect him to ridicule her, but to comfort? She could not understand anything anymore.  
  
But she says, 'Please. There's a crazy man that's creeping outside my door, I live on the corner of Grey Street and the end of the world'  
  
She looked at her hands that were twisting a crumbled note. Slowly as if fearing that the text on it to have changed she opened the note.  
  
Good morning gorgeus! I love you forever! Love Harry.  
  
She had gotten that after their first date in her fourth year. She'd kept it in a locked drawer in her room. It was because of that note that she hadn't left Harry. He'd promised forever didn't he? It's a test. Only a test. To preve my love and loyalty. It's just a test, she repeated the sentence in her head. It had becomed her mantra over the years.  
  
There's an emptiness inside her. And she'd do anything to fill it in. And though it's red blood bleeding from her now. It's more like cold blue ice in her heart  
  
There was a time in her life that she'd felt nothing but love and joy. Now the only thing she was able to feel was emptiness and hatred. She wanted to kill Pansy for luring Harry into the closet. She wanted to kill every girl that had seduced Harry away from her side. And she wanted to kill Harry for letting them.  
  
She feels like kicking out all the windows . And setting fire to this life. She could change everything about her using colors bold and bright  
  
But most of all she wanted to kill herself for letting him and his whores walk over her as if she was trash. She lifted her long black sleave to reveal a long line of scars that ran from her wrist to her elbow. Some were months old, some only hours. Two of them were still bleeding. She reached into her pocket and drew out a small object wrapped in a black cloth. Once open the cloth revealed a silver dagger with a seven inch long blade. For many minutes she just stood there staring at the dagger as if waiting for it to tell her what to do. After a while a wry smile surfaced on her face and she rapidly brought the dagger to her wrist. Hesitating only a moment she sliced both of her wrists.  
  
She sat down on the wet cold roof and watched as the blood dripped to the floor. After a while she felt sleepy and lay down to the floor. A sense of warmth came to her and then there was only darkness.  
  
But all the colors mix together - to grey. And it breaks her heart. It breaks her heart. To grey. 


End file.
